TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) or Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays, as a flat panel display device, have advantages of small size, low power consumption, no radiation and a relatively low cost and the like. Thus, they have been increasingly used in a high performance display field.
The display device includes a display panel and a driving chip electronically connected to the display panel. During a process of displaying images, the driving chip may output a data signal and a control signal to the display panel, so that the display panel displays according to the data signal under the control of the control signal. With a continuous improvement to the resolution of the display panel, there is also an increasing requirement on the transmission rate of the data signal. The conventional driving chip has the problem that the data signal may be misaligned due to a slow data transmission rate, which may lead to an abnormal display.